Fuuka Yuzuki
|birthplace = Sapporo, Hokkaidou, Japan |bloodtype = A |height = 154 cm |group = momonaki (2009 - 2012) |studentnumber = |color = |epithet = |occupation = Idol, Actress, Singer |yearsactive = 2006 - 2012 (Stardust Promotion) 2012 - Present (Horipro) |associatedacts = 3Bjunior (2006 - 2012) Stardust Section 3 (2006 - 2012) |websites = Official Horipro Profile Official Stardust Profile (archived) Official Ameblo Blog Official Twitter |membercolor = }} Fuuka Yuzuki (唯月ふうか) is a singer, talent and actress represented by Horipro. She originally worked under Stardust Promotion by her real name Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子). She is a former member of 3Bjunior and momonaki under her stage name momoko and momo until her departure in 2012. She had been described as the Ace of Stardust (スターダストのエース) over her singing skill and it has been said that the name Momoiro Clover Z is derived from her name. She will play as Eponine in the 30th Anniversary production of Les Miserables. Details Profile (Stardust) *'Nickname:' momo *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaidou, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 138 cm (2008) -> 146 cm (2009) -> 151 cm (2011) *'Hobbies:' Singing, and Collecting Toys *'Special Skills:' Abacus, Dance, Ballet, and Speaking Chinese *'Epithet:' *'Strengths:' *'Weaknesses:' *'One Phrase to Describe Yourself:' *'Favorite Food:' *'Favorite Word:' *'Associated Acts:' 3Bjunior (2006 - 2012), Stardust Section 3 (2006 - 2012) Profile (Horipro) *'Nickname:' Fuu-chan (ふうちゃん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaidou, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 154 cm *'Favorite Food:' Sushi, and Plums *'Favorite Phrase:' Don't forget your first resolution (初心忘るべからず), and Be yourself (自分らしく). Member Notes Introduction Line (Japanese Text) -Introduction Line *Information (Rank, Epithet / Nickname Info, Notable Features, Other Information, Early Years, Remarks about Profile Information, Youth Aspiration, Descriptions by Others, etc.) Biography (To be sorted) *Attended ACTORS STUDIO, a school for children aiming for the entertainment industry, in Sapporo. She entered the school during her first year of primary school in 2003. Prior to joining ACTORS STUDIO, she was a student of studio RunTime. *She transferred to Stardust Promotion in 2006, during her fourth year of primary school. She was a member of public entertainment section 3. She was selected to be a member of Section 3's 3Bjunior. *In August 2007, she performed in the musical, Anne of Green Gables (赤毛のアン), in Sapporo. She joined the cast through the general cast audition. *She was the main vocalist in the Hokkaidou-based group, momonaki, which was formed in May 2009. She appeared under the name, momoko. *She appeared during the "LISTEN!" segment of the "Superduper Radio Next Generation" radio program on AIR-G' (FM Hokkaidou). A collaboration was set up to debut songs on the radio program. *She starred in her first solo radio program titled, momoko no Momo☆"Blog (momokoのモモ☆"ブロ), on AIR-G' in 2009. The program went through 2 name changes before its end in 2012. *She was a part of the chorus that sung the promotion song for SMILE SAFETY PROJECT, a traffic safety project created by FM Hokkaidou. *Her major debut as a solo performer occured in 2011 with the single, Daisuki da yo, which featured the ending song for the anime, Moshidora. She appeared under the name, momo. *In May 2012, she passed the cast audition for the musical, Anne of Green Gables (赤毛のアン), once again. She appeared in the Hokkaidou performance of the musical's 2012 tour, which began on August 12, 2012. *She left Stardust Promotion at the end of June 2012. *She returned to ACTORS STUDIO for acting lessons after leaving Stardust Promotion. While there, she was selected for the special unit, mik-an, which consisted of 12 members. The unit appeared in Seicomart commercial titled Sanma Kabayaki Juu (さんま蒲焼重). *She attended the 37th Horipro Talent Scout Caravan 2012, an annual audition series held by the Horipro talent agency that was held on August 29. The audition series evaluates a contestant's singing and acting abilities. During the singing portion of the finals of the competition, Fuuka sung YUKI's Wonder Line (ワンダーライン). Fuuka Yuzuki made it to the finals of the competition along with nine other people. While she didn't win the top prize, she won the judges' special prize. Based on the results of the competition, she joined the Horipro talent agency under a new name, Fuuka Yuzuki. On September 2, 2012, she performed on the TBS television show, Akko ni Omakase! (アッコにおまかせ!), along with the top prize winner, Mio Yuuki (優希美青 - real name, ()). During the self introduction portion of the show, Fuuka Yuzuki announced that she would use the stage name, Fuuka Yuzuki. Although Fuuka's stage name was determined prior to the start of the broadcast, other information, like the name's origins was explained. *In January 2013, she was selected to play the leading role in the musical, Peter Pan (ピーターパン). As a result, Fuuka Yuzuki became the 9th-generation Peter Pan. *In April 2014, she returned to the radio with the show, Fuuka Yuzuki no Fu Fu Fu no Fu(唯月ふうかのFFFのF), on FM-FUJI. *During the dress rehersal (on August 16, 2016) for the August 17, 2016 performance of Peter Pan in Osaka, Fuuka fell and suffered an orbital blowout fracture in her left eye. She fell due to staff error. The performance of the play was subsequently canceled. She recovered and left the hospital in September of 2016. *Her current activities are centered around stage and theatre, with a focus on musicals Discography See Also: momonaki's Discography Singles with momonaki *Kimi sae Ireba from LOCO MACK (君さえいれば from LOCO MACK) 2009.05.23 *Hey Mr.DJ (for super generation) 2009.08.23 *Fallin' Snow 2009.11.18 *Kyoushitsu (教室) 2011.01.19 Singles as momo *Daisuki da yo (大好きだよ) 2011.04.27 Albums with 3Bjunior *3-B Jr. Petit Album (3-B Jr. ぷちアルバム) 2008.08.30 **Track 1: KISS OF BEACH **Track 2: VOICE **Track 7: Rainy Day **Track 9: Hitori Janai yo (ひとりじゃないよ) Digital Singles with momonaki *Fallin' Snow (illumi.ver) 2010.01.20 Solo Songs *Song Name (Japanese Text) YYYY.MM.DD (Track (#) on Album / Single Name). *Song Name (Japanese Text) YYYY.MM.DD (Track (#) on Album / Single Name). Unit Songs *Song Name (Japanese Text) YYYY.MM.DD - As Artist (Japanese Text) with Other Member. (Track (#) on Album / Single Name). Other Works Television :Variety Shows :*Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or Dates :*Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or Dates :... :TV Dramas :*Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or Dates :*Show Name (Japanese Text). TV Channel. or Dates :... :TV Commercials :*Company - Product or Name: Optional Subtitle. or Date :... Film :*Movie Name. or Release Date :... Stage Plays :*Horipro's "Peter Pan" (2013 - 2016) - Peter Pan :*Suzue Miuchi X Glass Mask's Female Pirate Bianca (2013-2015) - Bianca Kasutani :*Alice in Wonderland (2014) - Chloe :*DEATH NOTE the Musical (2015) - Misa Amane :*Cross Heart, a new musical (2016-2017) - Camille :*Les Miserables (2017) - Eponine :*Fiddler on the Roof (2017) - Chava Radio :*Radio Show. Radio Broadcaster. or Dates :... Publications :Books :*Book. Publisher. Date (with Member Name). :... :Magazines :*Magazine: Optional Subtitle or Feature Description. Publisher (Web). Date :... Events :*Event 1 (Japanese Text). or Dates :... Music Videos :*Artist (Japanese Text) - Song Name (Japanese Text). YYYY Watch on Youtube :... Photo Gallery Momoko Kawakami Profile 2008.png|Stardust Promotion - 2008 Momoko_Stardust_2009.png|Stardust Promotion - 2009 Momoko Kawakami Profile 2009-2.png|Stardust Promotion - 2009 Momoko Kawakami Profile 2009-3.png|Stardust Promotion - 2009 Momoko Kawakami Profile 2010.png|Stardust Promotion - 2010 Momoko_Stardust_2011.png|Stardust Promotion - 2011 Momoko_Daisuki_Promo.png|Daisuki Da yo - 2011 Momoko_Profile.png|Profile - 2013? Momoko_Peterpan_Promo.png|Peterpan Musical - 2013 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2014-1.png|Horipro - 2014 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2014-2.png|Horipro - 2014 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2014-3.png|Horipro - 2014 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2015-1.png|Horipro - 2015 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2015-2.png|Horipro - 2015 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2016.png|Horipro - 2016 yuzuki_new.jpg|Fuuka Yuzuki as Eponine in Les Miserables - 2017 Controversy Information Trivia *Trivia 1 (Other Information). References External Links *Official Stardust Profile (archived) *Official Horipro Profile *Official Horipro Profile (archived) *Official Ameblo Blog *Official Twitter *Japanese Wikipedia Navigation Category:3Bjunior Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Momonaki Category:Momonaki Members